Flight of the Dragon and Roar of the Lioness
by ASlytherinsGurl4
Summary: Hermione is not whom she thinks she, but to become what she is destined to be; She must wed the Dark Prince. Who is unfortunately Draco Malfoy. WIP
1. The Beginning

**Title**: Flight of the Dragon and Roar of the Lioness  
**Author**: Ally May  
**Rating**:PG-13  
**Summary**: Hermione is not whom she thinks, but to become what she is destined to be she must wed the Dark Prince, who is unfortunatly Draco Malfoy.  
**Disclaimer**: I will only say this once, all original characters and ideas belong to J.K Rowling. She retains all rights to all things related to Harry Potter.  
**Comments**: It was time for me to do this. Enjoy.

_"I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think of you  
Where your gardens have no walls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll, the dice and you swear your loves for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll, the dice and you swear your loves for me" -Dice by Finley Quaye_

* * *

Hogwart's was quiet in the beginningof spring. The grounds were quiet with the first rays of sunshine breaking over the horizon. 

Her eyes fluttered open as the fresh rays of sunshine touched her face. She smiled slightly as she gracefully rolled out of bed. She pushed her tangled hair out of her eyes and grabbed her robe.

She tied the robe around herself and rubbed her eyes. She heard the sound of Malfoy's shower and groaned. She tried very hard to ignore him but he was just so, so- so stupid for a lack of better words. He was annoying and sadly, Hermione thought less of him after every passing day.

She opened her dorm door and slowly began her way downstairs. Before she got even halfway down the stairs Malfoy came out of his bathroom. She shut her eyes and waited.

"Well morning to you Granger. Its rude to not look at someone when they're talking to you."

"Malfoy, I don't think you have any right to tell me what's rude." In her moment of anger, she turned around to look at him and he was half naked.

"Damnit Malfoy!" She yelled while covering her eyes. "I don't want to see that this early in the morning."

"You know you love it." She heard his footsteps, coming _closer. _

"Come any closer and I'll-"

"You'll what, throw a book at me." He was standing right in front of her now and she could see his feet through her slightly parted fingers. She sighed and just dropped her hands to her sides. If he wanted to play she could _play _too. Due to him being about three steps above her on the staircase she had to look up to see him.

"You've got me Malfoy," She said while walking to meet him, when she reached the step he was on she smiled at him. "I've wanted you for sometime now. I just want to tie you down and shag you senseless."

His mouth twitched and then turned into a smirk. "Your funny Granger, calling my blush are you?"

"Oh no Malfoy, I'm completely serious." She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I want you so badly I just might.." She bit his ear playfully, "So you do you want to do something about it."

He pushed her away and scowled. She took in the pleasant site of his slightly flushed face, and she smirked at him. "Have I gotten you all hot and bothered before class. Sorry Malfoy, go take a cold shower," and with that she ran back into her room after deciding a shower could wait. Dressing quickly, she ran out of the dorm like a bat out of hell.

When she finally reached the great hall, she was breathless. She sat down heavily besides Harry and looked across the table at Ron, who was currently stuffing his face.

"Morning Mione." Harry said while buttering some toast.

"Morning Harry." Malfoy walked in and she couldn't help but smirk in his direction. He looked at her and sneered. She did a very un-hermione thing by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Uh, Mione. What's going on with Malfoy and You."

"Oh I just peeved him off for a while. For once I actually had the upper hand." Harry laughed.

Classes went by as usual, but then of course there was potions, which was always interesting.

_" 25 points from Gryffindor for Mr.Longbottoms complete idiocy." Snape said while casting a charm on the table Neville had just burned a whole through. _

_She looked at him in pity but kept stirring her Delusion Draught. She checked the time and added her crushed beetle wings. When she had let that simmer for a few more minutes she poured a small amount into a vial and carefully put it on Snapes desk. _

_She saw Malfoy do the same before he resumed his seat behind her. When he sat down, he leaned forward slightly so that she could feel his breath tickling her ear. He whispered to her, "Granger keep doing what you did to me this morning, and maybe I will change my mind about you." _

_She kept her breathing even then spoke. " Malfoy if you keep saying things like that to me I might help you change your mind about me." She knew that was the right thing to say, because it caught him right of guard. _

_He pulled away quickly as if she was a disease. She saw the look of disgust on his face and her lips curled into a triumphant smile. The rest of class they kept their eyes off each other._

She shook her head as she walked into their common room, why was she dwelling on it?

She walked into their common room and she saw him standing by the stairs leading to her room. She quirked an eyebrow at him and said " What can I help you with Malfoy?"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. His lips were not even an inch away when he whispered "With this." Then he did what shed only dreamed of; he lowered his lips to hers


	2. Truth comes at a price

**Title**: Flight of the Dragon and Roar of the Lioness  
**Author**: Ally May  
**Rating**:PG-13  
**Summary**: Hermione is not whom she thinks, but to become what she is destined to be she must wed the Dark Prince, who is unfortunatly Draco Malfoy.  
**Disclaimer**: I will only say this once, all original chrachters and ideas belong to J.K Rowling. She retains all rights to all things related to Harry Potter.

_"I'm much better off, the way things are  
Much much better off, better by far  
So keep on calling me names, keep on, keep on  
And I'll keep kicking the crap till it's gone  
If you keep on killing, you could get me to settle  
And as soon as I settle, I bet I'll be  
Able to move on  
How can I fight, when we're on the same side  
How can I fight beside you" -Way things are by Fiona Apple_

_

* * *

_

When she realized what was happening she had just enough time to react. She pushed him off of herself and said, "What in the hell do you think your doing Malfoy!"

He smirked before he lowered his lips onto hers once again. Her breath caught in her throat but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He kissed her so passionately that she felt her legs begin to wobble.

The kiss wasn't like one from any romance novel, but after all, she didn't have any kisses to compare them to.

She pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes. His eyes were filled with not love or adoration but pure desire. She was shocked and had a uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Those blue-grey eyes were asking something but she wasn't sure what. She pushed him away and took a few breaths before saying, "Malfoy I don't know what cruel joke your playing but I don't think it's very funny!"

He pushed her back against the wall and said, "Don't raise your fucking voice at me Granger. Now let me see that damn necklace around your neck."

She reached up towards her necklace and fingered it lightly. "What does it have to do with anything? It's just a necklace." He plucked it out of her hands and ripped it off her neck.

He twisted it around in his fingers, and then looked at the initials on the back. H.L were carved on the back, she never knew why the initials were wrong, and her parents wouldn't tell her.

She was never frightened easily but she was scared at that moment. The whole world was about to come crashing down around her, in little tiny broken shards. For some reason she didn't think Draco would catch her, more like make sure the shards made it to the trash.

She tried desperately to wiggle out of his grasp but he just pushed her against the wall harder. "Stop moving! Well Hecatia looks like the Dark Lord will be pleased with me tonight. I found the most sought after pureblood in history. You were right here the whole time. Guessing by that look on your face, you have no clue what I am talking about. Sit down and I will explain everything."

She sat down gingerly and he sat down across from her. "You're not Hermione Granger, You are Hecatia Linghean. Your family was a very powerful dark family and died when you were born at the hand of the ministry. You don't have to believe me but you can ask Dumbledore. I am not lying. You and I were betrothed. I have to take you to the Dark Lord now; he had suspicions that you were Hecatia. Time to choose you can come willingly or I can take you by force? By force will be funner for me but whatever floats your boat."

She had great trepidation towards the thoughts racing through her mind. She had so many reasons to stay but even more reasons to go. For a long time now, she thought she was not her, and now maybe she could finally understand. Maybe she could understand why she had the dreams she had. She had to do what she thought was best.

She took a deep breath before saying, "I will come willingly." The world came crashing down, and it kept falling.

* * *

He led her down into the dungeons, and then stopped halfway through an empty corridor. He pulled out a small pebble and told her to hold on to it. She assumed it was a portkey and her assumption was proved correct as she felt a tug on her navel.

She looked around quickly trying to get her groundings when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around sharply to only make eye contact with a man that she had used to fear. She looked into the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Then he bowed to her and as he did so he said, "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you Hecatia."

"A pleasure I'm sure." She said as she looked around.

He then straightened back up and said, "Follow me." She tightened her cloak around her shoulders and began to follow him. When they finally stopped at a door, he commanded her to go in.

She looked at him quizzically and said, "Who is in there?"

He laughed at her and said "You silly girl, the Dark Lord of course." He then proceeded to push her into the room. She gasped as she saw the shrouded figure in the corner before her.

"Hello Hecatica, I hoped I would meet you earlier in your life but now will do. We have much to catch up my dear Hecatia, please sit down."

She sat down uneasily in the seat before him and she heard him laugh at her unease. "Sweet Hecatia, Why do you fear me? I will not harm you my dear." She laughed at his sweet tone "I have every right to be uncomfortable. I am a mudblood in the Dark Lord's presence. How am I supposed to act? Calm and composed?"

He leaned forward quickly "Dear child you are no Mudblood. You are one of the purest witches in the history of Magic. Yet, you are so pure your lineage can be traced back to the very beginnings of Magic. You were born to the Dark side my dear, and that is where you belong. If you were on my side there is nothing I could not complete. Therefore, I come before you today with an offer. An offer to join my side. The question is will you accept that offer."

Her mouth hung agape, Voldemort had just offered her a chance to be a Death Eater. That would mean leaving all of her morals behind her, yet it was so appeasing. Almost undeniable, and it was in her blood.

She smiled calmly and asked, "Are you offering me a chance to join the ranks of the Dark Side?"

He smiled back to her and said "My dear I am offering you much more than that. If you joined my side you would be the dark princess, and you would wed the dark prince."

At that her smile flickered then she asked so innocently "And who would be the Dark Prince if I may ask?"

"Ah Yes, the Prince. Lucius send me your son." Lord Voldemort spoke in a commanding tone.

She heard a door open and shut behind her. Then she saw Draco stand before Lord Voldemort. He bowed before sitting down beside her.

He nodded his head to acknowledge Draco's presence then went on. "I was just explaining to Hecatia what her ranks would be if she joined us." Draco mirrored the Dark Lord's smile before carrying on. "My Lord, I do not know if she would agree to such things. She is of high morals, My Lord."

She could see a slight nod come from Voldemorts way. "Hmmm... Young Hecatia, when you were born you were betrothed to the Dark Prince. In order to be the Dark Princess you must marry the Dark Prince, and of course, young Malfoy is the Prince. Would you wed him to become such a desired rank?" Gross marry Malfoy, how disgusting. Who would marry that, oh gross.

"You expect me to come in here, listen to all of this nonsense and believe you. Well sorry I'm not some stupid little girl who will agree to marry that, _that_ boy you call a prince."

"Don't raise your voice at me! Would you rather me cast such a powerful Imperious on you that you won't know your name after 3 minutes. Now I suggest you compose yourself quickly, my dear." He said with a mad glint in his eyes.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths "What if this is all a lie?"


	3. Taking time

**Title**: Flight of the Dragon and Roar of the Lioness  
**Author**: Ally May  
**Rating**:PG-13  
**Summary**: Hermione is not whom she thinks, but to become what she is destined to be she must wed the Dark Prince, who is unfortunatly Draco Malfoy.  
**Disclaimer**: I will only say this once, all original characters and ideas belong to J.K Rowling. She retains all rights to all things related to Harry Potter.

_"With all the things that you could be,  
You never could learn how to be me.  
And now you want to ask me "how"?  
It's like - how does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?  
How does your heart beat, and why do you breathe  
how do you breathe.." - How by Lia Loeb

* * *

_

"My dear this is no lie. You are Hecatia Linghean, and I would never speak of that name lightly. I have waited to long to find you I am afraid. I wish beyond anything that you wouldn't have been with those, people, for so long. Well I must go I must not linger in one place for too long. Please make a decision, and I will see you at the end of school." He stood up and nodded at Draco then he disapparated.

She shook her head and stared at the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, it was Draco. He helped her up and said, "Come on I'll take you back to Hogwarts now."

She stared him in the eye and reached a hand up to brush a stray strand of hair from his face, "I don't want to go back yet. Take me somewhere where I can think, please?" He nodded at her and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and breathed in his strong cologne, actually it smelled of cherries and coconuts. She smiled slightly as she felt her feet touch the ground again.

She opened her eyes and looked around, and there was the ocean. She looked quickly back at Draco and smiled before taking off at a run towards the water. She quickly slipped off her shoes and ran into the water. Her feet hit the water quickly and she could feel all her question's flutter away.

The soft whooshing of the ocean and clicking of the seagull's beaks calmed her deeply. Quickly she noticed she must have looked silly running like that, so she sharply turned around. She saw Draco sitting on the soft grass, watching her intently. He smiled at her and she turned away when she felt a flutter of _something_ in her stomach.

A few minutes later, she made her way back towards Draco. The sand was soft beneath as she sat down beside him. The silence between them was awkward and strange, maybe things could change for the better.

Draco cleared his throat and fidgeted with his tie. "I know this is all going to take time to get used too, and I know you don't want to marry me but I really think this could work. All of your qualities would do wonders for the dark side. You could even change a few things if you wanted, maybe you could even change me. For the better of course."

For some reason she found his nervousness endearing and, even though she wouldn't admit it, kind of cute. The sun was setting and she looked out to the ocean and closed her eyes.

"Draco, I don't hate you. You've just never given a reason to like you. I admit there are certain things I admire about the dark side but ever since I've joined the wizarding world I have been on the good side, I guess that's what it is. For almost 7 years now, I thought I was just some stupid mudblood. I honestly don't know what to think about all of this." Through what she was saying Draco had remained quiet and distant. When she finished he looked at her with something akin to _pity_.

"Do you think we could ever love each other?" She bit her lip and looked him in the eye.

"I really don't know Draco, but I guess we could try. Trying never hurt anyone."

He smiled and leaned closer. "Would you mind if I tried to kiss you?"

She didn't answer him , instead she put one hand behind his neck and pulled him to her. At first the kiss was hesitant but soon they both let go of themselves and the kiss turned passionate. She pulled away breathless and stood up, "We need do go back to Hogwarts, they'll become suspicious."

He stood and put his arms around her before disapparating.

They arrived in hogsmeade and the walk back to Hogwarts was quiet and awkward. When they bother finally arrived together in the common room, Hermione sat down and laid her had in her hands. Ignoring Draco for the time being she silently began to cry, a girl could only handle so much in such a short period of time.

Only a few moments later she felt Draco's hand on her shoulder. She viciously wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Draco. Something inside her head clicked and suddenly she saw flashes of her future, _their_ future. She saw a little girl and a baby boy in her arms, she saw Draco running around outside with their little girl, and most of all she felt an overwhelming sense of love for him.

All of that happened within one second, because the next second she had Draco on top of her with their mouths firmly attached. They were a tangle of limbs and she was frantically trying to unbutton his shirt. Draco pulled away breathless and looked down at Hermione, and he thenlookedas ifhe was fighting a losing battle within himself.

He softly lay his head down on her shoulder and she sighed.

"Draco? Did I do something wrong? I know I'm new to this all but…"

"No! No, you didn't do anything wrong. Trust me you didn't, I'm not exactly all that informed in this area anyways. It's just we can't do anything until were married." He lifted his headand looked at her, he smiled, because somewhere along the way she had fallen asleep. He laid his head back down and fell asleep in a position he never thought he would ever be in, in the arms of Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione woke up and felt something odd. By odd, someone was sleeping on top of her. She lifted her head up slightly and noticed to her great amusement that Draco was fast asleep on her left shoulder.

She tried to push him off and said, "Draco you great lug get off me! I can't breathe!"

"What? Mum I swear I didn't steal your knickers!" Hermione took one look at him and began laughing hysterically. Draco had some sense to at least blush, he stood up and stormed up the stairs.

"Oh Draco, come on! Don't leave me in suspense, did you steal your mum's knickers?"

His door slammed closed and she laughed as she made her way to her bedroom. Dressing quickly she dashed to the great hall and got there just in time to walk to class with Harry and Ron.

"Hey Mione'." They both said at the same time.

"Hey."

The three of them walked quietly down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Class began and Hermione couldn't help but try to spot Draco. She saw him and smirked at him, he scowled and looked away.

"Today class we'll be workin' wit Gnome's. Now I know most ya's think's there nuttin special, but ta live in tha wizardin world ya gotta know's how ta deal wit em. Now, pick a partner and start pickin gnomes outta the ground and throw em into tha forest." Hagrid said before moving into the pen housing the gnomes.

Luckily in every class head girl and head boy were supposed to work together. She met Draco halfway and nudged him with her elbow. "Don't stay mad at me, I was just kidding with you."

"Fine, let's just get to work." She sighed and began picking up gnomes, but she couldn't help but sneak glances at Draco.

* * *

When classes were finally over she said the password to the common room and stepped inside. She was so exhausted that she wasn't really paying attention to anything. Halfway up the stairs she noticed Draco sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Draco." She sighed. "I'm exhausted, okay. I'm not in the mood for you to be all ,_yourself_ with me." She continued walking up and when she went to pass him on the staircase he grabbed her hand softly and stilled her.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm not mad, it's just, I don't like people laughing at me."

"Draco, a lot of people laugh at you. At least I did it to your face. Now I'm tired and I'm going to bed." After passing him he decided to say a little more.

"I heard from Tom today, he wants your decision the day before graduation. After all there's going to be wedding plans to make." Sighing to herself she rubbed her eyes and yawned as she made her way into her room.

* * *

Classes went by surprisingly quick and before she knew it the day before graduation had arrived and she was walking with Draco to meet Tom. Before entering into the room Tom was in, she stopped Draco.

"Listen the decision I made had nothing to do with our pending relationship. I was wondering though, if I decided not to agree would you still want to be with me?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll deal with that when or if I have to." She couldn't help but wonder why did boys have to be so unclear.

The room was dark as always with just a fire burning and Tom sitting in the corner. Draco and Hermione sat down next to each other on the couch opposite of Tom.

Hermione looked directly at Tom and spoke, "I've made my decision."

"I see that, so?" Even though she couldn't see the smirk on his face she knew it was there. She couldn't contain the rolling of her eyes, she's still a teenager and it came naturally.

"Well I have come to the conclusion that I will become Dark Princess, if and only if, Draco and I will have a soul bond not a marriage."

"A soul bond? Why on earth would you suggest such a thing girl? Do you know what problems can occur if anything should happen to either of you."

"I'm willing to live with those issues. I just want to make sure if I come into this that in no way can I be fooled, because if we have a soul bond there's no way for him to be unfaithful or for me to be. I may be turning _dark_ but I still have my morals intact."

"Draco will you agree to this?" Draco looked at Hermione then cleared his throat.

"I haven't told her yet…"

"Don't worry the soul bind can be completed without that uh, matter being solved yet." Tom said without a trace of hesitation.

"Then yes, I will agree. After all won't our powers be boosted?"

"Yes." Hermione said softly. "Since that's settled, when will we perform the ceremony."

Tom thought for a moment then said, "I think around the middle of July would be good. That would give you and Narcissa sufficient time to plan." He stood up and nodded towards the both of them.

So soon to be Dark Prince and Princess sat alone in the dark room pondering if they could love each other forever. Somehow though, Hermione knew her decision was correct, after all she had a dream of a soul bind ceremony in her and Draco's future.

Or maybe she was just being delusional.


	4. new authors note

So I made a big mistake trying to leave here. I know so stupid, I think I'll continue posting here just because I have so many faithful readers that I hadnt realized I had.

I'm still making my on geocities site though so check it out when you guys can.

I love you all and I'm going through and changing each chapter, the first 3 chapters are edited and up for good.

Love, Ally May


End file.
